One Moment More
by lindencovenant
Summary: A special dispensation brings heavenly visitors to Gull Cottage. A Day On Universe story.


**One Moment More**

**_Author's Note - This is set in the Day On Universe; all characters originating in that world belong to Mary and Amanda. All canon characters belong to R.A. Dick's estate and to Fox Studios. Thanks to Mary for being a fantastic editor/beta and to readers who encourage me. Thanks also to Kathy for expressing a desire to meet Isolde and planting the seed of a notion in my head. Theological note- I am not saying that such things as this happen or that the deceased saints DID ascend with Christ. The former is pure fancy and the latter is the only logical explanation I've ever heard for what happened to them._**

April 1, 1983

"You know, Sean, I'm not at all sure whether today is supposed to be a merry day, a joyful one, or a grim event," Daniel Gregg remarked to his former first mate. "On one hand, it's April Fool's Day. On the other, it's Molly's birthday, and if I had one more hand, I'd point out it is also Good Friday."

"I'll lend you the spare hand and use my other one to remind you it's our good pastor's birthday, too," the other seaman's spirit said.

The two life and afterlife long friends were helping Siegfried Matthews out by making sure that the local boarding stables' horses were all exercised. The steeds that were not available for the public to ride, but were just kept there for their wealthy owners, often needed someone to ride them. Since the ghosts had all lived in times where horses were the transportation of the day, they were all glad to, especially Siegfried. However, Sig had moved in with Adam and Jess Pierce for the duration of her pregnancy, at least, to make sure that the mother-to-be had twenty-four hour care, whether she wanted and needed it or not. Therefore, his fellow spirits took up the slack with the animals.

"I would say that Blackie's had an April Fool prank played on him this year by the calendar," the Captain chuckled, easing his ride into a canter. "He wanted to ask Bree out to celebrate his birthday, but he has to lead the services for Good Friday tonight instead. And, he can't really complain about it."

Giving his best friend a sideways look, Sean snorted, "Not out loud, anyway. Speaking of birthdays and so forth, you do know that we all want to know what you want for yours a week from today?"

"Sean, I have everything I could possibly want," Daniel stated emphatically as they turned their mounts toward the stables to put them away. "The only things I might wish for are impossible. It would have been beyond wonderful if Carolyn and I could have had a child of our own, however, Candy, Jonathan, and Jenny more than adequately make up for the lack. I would not trade a one of them for any child of my own begatting. I would love it if Candy could have a child, but there is still hope there. I've learned to believe in miracles. It just might not be in the ordinary fashion. And, I do wish my parents or Aunt Violet could have met my family. Especially Aunt Violet. She was a parent to me for longer than my mother and father, after all."

Sean nodded as they got off the horses. "I know. Always annoyed the vicar that Molly's parents did not approve of our match. I'm sure he knows it all worked out, even if it took a very long time; still, t'would be nice if I could tell him so." Shrugging, he added, "Wouldn't mind seeing Aunt Violet, either. She was a darling, grand lady. Terrifying, aye, but darling and grand, still."

The two men laughed. "I used to hope that she and the vicar would marry, so we could be more nearly brothers," Daniel mused, stroking where his beard would have been, had he been in his true face, not that of "Daniel Miles."

"Impossible. We're closer than some brothers, even without any intermarrying in our families. Dash, too," Sean stated.

"Here now, Sig and I are fairly reconciled, if you're making any oblique references to our constant needling of each other," a new voice said from behind them. They turned to see the youngest crew member, Tristan Matthews coming in with water buckets. "Why else would I be here to feed livestock when I _hate_ farming and anything resembling agriculture with a passion?"

"I wasn't talking about you," Sean shook his head. "And you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"You shouldn't talk so others who happen to be in the vicinity can hear, then," Tris countered smugly. "I must say, on the subject of wishing for people to see, I do wish - I suppose I should wish to see my mother and father, but I barely remember them. If I were to wish, I'd want to see Isolde. My sister's been on my mind since Christmas. I wouldn't _object_ to seeing Mother and Father, or even Ultan, though I truly do not remember him, other than that he existed, but given a choice, I'd want to see my twin."

The three ghosts grew quiet as they tended the horses, rubbing down the two that had been ridden, while the others were watered. As Daniel finished up his stallion, he mused, "Might be something to ask that Doctor friend of Blackie's about, if he ever pays a call again. If such visits could be arranged?"

Tristan chuckled. "More interesting thing would be to see _Blackie's _face if he showed up again. I think our friend had a wee crush on the young lady who travels with the good physician. Now that Bree's shown up, I have to wonder how he'd react to the two ladies meeting."

"I don't think he had a prayer with Rose," Sean countered. "Poor choice of words, but you get the idea. So, do you have any hi-jinks planned today, lad?"

The youthful ghost rocked back on his heels. "Now, now, one must not tell that sort of thing in advance. The element of surprise is crucial to the success of the well-executed joke. However, given that April first is Good Friday this year, I believe it would be poor taste to indulge my sense of humor. Still, I could consider having a belated April Fool's Day; since it would be completely unexpected, there is greater potential for hilarity on another day."

"I do not have to worry about one of my crewmen trying to scare someone during the vigil that starts this evening and lasts until Easter morn?" Daniel asked sternly.

"Well, sir, I cannot speak for Sean here, or Dash, but as for myself, absolutely not," Tristan promised.

"Ye don't have to worry about me, either, Danny," Sean shook his head. "Now, if ye'll excuse me, I need to stop at the florist's and get some roses for my Molly. I'll see you two tonight at the church, if not before." With a glance to make sure there were no witnesses about, he vanished.

"Excellent idea, the disappearing part," Tristan nodded. "I need to meet Martha and rehearse the musical accompaniment for the Seven Last Words of the Cross. She's on the organ and I have the guitar."

"I think I could have figured that out," the Captain remarked. "And I am doing one of the seven readings. Bronwyn and Dash also have parts. I think Blackie wanted Fontenot as well, but he's still rather tied up trying to teach Bree's ghosts."

"He's a better man than I," Tris noted. "I'd be pulling my hair out, tackling that lot all at once."

"Indeed. Of course, his usual persona is bald, so there's nothing TO pull out," Daniel agreed. "I will see you later, lad."

If anyone had come along five seconds after that, they would have found the barn empty of everyone that was not a horse.

XXX

The townsfolk from Skeldale to Schooner Bay, at least those that were members of Blackie's congregation, had signed up for one hour vigils beginning after the Good Friday service until the sunrise service Easter morning. For most pastors, it might be a challenge to get volunteers to take the overnight shifts. Fortunately, Reverend O'Ryan had a team of congregants that did not require sleep, even if they had recently learned how to do so. Although Captain Gregg and Lord Dashire did have human wives, they were willing to take shifts beginning when their ladies should be asleep, midnight or later, and ending well before they would wake.

Since there were supposed to be two people to a shift, for the practical reason of keeping each other awake if humans were keeping watch, or simply obeying the words of the Lord that said where two or three were gathered in His name, there was He in their midst, Tris and Daniel were taking the one a.m. Saturday morning vigil. Dash and Sean would relieve them at four, then Molly would come in at five and let Dash get on back to Lynne. The human members of the crew had daylight shifts, except for Barnaby, who had signed on for a late night one the following evening.

"Are we supposed to do this audibly, sir?" Tris asked as he and Daniel replaced Siegfried and Bronwyn, who had been on since eleven.

The elder ghost frowned. "No one mentioned it to me. Perhaps we should have gotten some instructions, but in the absence of them, I would say it is up to our discretion." He paused. "Do you wish to?"

"Not especially, unless you think it's wise."

"I'm quite sure God can hear us without speaking," the Captain concluded. "If it were important, I think Blackie would have provided directions on how to."

"Excellent point."

The two seamen were not sure how they would find words to fill two hours worth of prayers, but somehow, the time seemed to fly by, once they got past the initial awkwardness.

As four a.m. drew close, Tris stiffened. "Sir? Is it possible to pray too hard?"

The Captain opened one eye and started to chide the lad, then sensed the change in the air that his young friend had felt. "I had not thought so, but there _is _something going on." Cognizant of the fact that the _Sea_ _Vulture_ was due at some point this year, he tentatively levitated a hymnal that lay on the organist's bench, breathing a sigh of relief when it floated upwards and sank down on command with ease.

Some impulse made the two spirits turn to face the pews. Had they been the fainting sort, both might have done so then and there, and sworn each other to secrecy about the incident immediately upon rousing.

"Issy?" Tristan gulped, after blinking and looking again to make sure Jenny Farnon hadn't simply shown up at such an odd hour.

"Aunt Violet?" the Captain whispered.

"I'm glad to see you still attending church," the regal, yet warm looking older woman nodded.

"You look like you swallowed a frog, little brother," the woman who could have been Jenny's near-twin laughed.

"Twenty minutes younger does not qualify me for little," he snapped reflexively. "Have you been a ghost all this time?"

"No, and living three times longer than you does entitle me to a touch of seniority," Isolde sniffed, then grinned.

"Aunt Violet? What is going on?" Daniel asked. "You - did you get lost? Like Molly?"

"I always had a perfect sense of direction, young man," she retorted. "It's quite simple, Danny. In Matthew twenty-seven, it mentions that following Our Lord's death, a number of saints came out of their graves, and what it does not say is they ascended when He did. In honor of that, every year at this time, some spirits are sent back to Earth for a time to comfort their loved ones and tie up loose ends. Isolde and I have our turn this year."

The younger looking woman nodded. "Took long enough to get both my living brothers in the same place at the same time."

"Living?" Tristan gaped. He wondered how to gently point out the fact that both he and Siegfried were rather deceased.

"In a manner of speaking. You haven't crossed over, but Ultan has. He's a fine man, Tris."

There was a slight ripple in the air, then Sean and Dash appeared.

"Good grief," Dash exclaimed, thinking that they had exposed themselves as ghosts to strangers.

His worry was allayed when Sean yelped, "Aunt Violet?"

"Calm yourself, lad," she instructed, lifting one hand in a halt motion. "If someone had told me you were about to show up, I'd have saved the explanation, but repeating it can't hurt. Congratulations on finding Molly again." She smiled kindly.

"Er - thank you," Sean blinked, then added with an abashed look, "Ma'am."

Before anyone else could speak, there was a slight pop and Siegfried appeared, annoyance written on every line of his face. "Littlebrother,IWOULDHAVETHOUGHTthataCHURCHwas The ONE place inwhichyoucould NOT getintotrouble, but from theamountof - of- turmoilYOUareprojecting, apparently, Iamquitemistaken- I hatetothinkwhatitis, orhowIamgoingtotellBlackwood."

"You haven't changed a bit, Siegfried," Isolde cut in complacently, halting his tirade abruptly.

Siegfried's mouth formed her name, but no sound came out as his eyes widened until they dominated his countenance.

"Well, if someone had told me all I had to do to shut my brothers up was come back from the dead for a visit, I'd have done it a century ago," she quipped.

Dashire bit his lip to hold back a chortle.

Finding his voice, Tristan looked at his eldest sibling and remarked, "I think, Sig, that I am entitled to project a _little_ turmoil, in light of - in light of - whatever this is, don't you?"

There was silence as the older ghost struggled to regain a measure of composure, then he nodded tersely and said, "Ah, yes. I can see where one might indeed. HOWisthis-"

"Do slow down, Sig. I _still _cannot listen that fast," Isolde sighed. "Hasn't Bronwyn been trying to break you of that habit?"

"She and everyone else, but Bronwyn does have the greatest success," Dash nodded. As the only one in the room without a relative present, he was the most composed. Then, he looked sharply from one woman to the other and asked, "Ah, ladies, might I ask if - that is..."

"Your first wife is not with us, nor are your children," Violet assured him.

"Ah. Well, I think Blackie would understand if I manned this shift on my own, or I could see about fetching Applegate or Bronwyn, or even Barnaby," Dash mused. "I understand he has rather erratic hours, for a human. Not sure how he would get here, since he is not safe to drive, but one bridge at a time, as my lady says."

Violet fixed him with a sharp gaze. "Perhaps Pastor O'Ryan WOULD understand, but Sean did promise to spend the next hour and fifty minutes praying, and I will not have him breaking his word. There will be plenty of time for him and me to visit." She paused, then added, "I want to meet all of your family, Daniel. Including the three children and my great-great niece."

"MY great-great-oh it's almost depressing how many greats, grandchild," Isolde chimed in with a touch of smugness. "Yes, you all guessed rightly. Jenny _is_ my descendant. Her grandmother fell on hard times and had to put her mother up for adoption, but she's still mine." A mischievous look entered her eyes, "But, would one of you warn that other Gregg fellow about us before we meet him? I get no amusement out of the kind of caterwauls he can produce." She slid her eyes from Daniel to Tristan.

"Of course, of course," Siegfried promised. "Would you like to stay with me at Jess and Adam's home, or Tristan haunts Jenny and Amberly - that's the child's name - You can leave the church, I trust? Or, perhaps Bree would not mind ... I take it that Miss, Mrs.? - Gregg will be staying with the Captain, but, not Jonathan is home, isn't he?"

Violet began laughing. "My dear girl, you did not exaggerate about how he rambles. Yes, Mr. Matthews, we can go where we wish, but we do not require rest, or even the trances that your brother discovered. Bedrooms are not needed." She frowned. "However, before we leave, I want your word that neither of you will go waking up your humans to make introductions. We aren't going to fade out at dawn's first light."

As Daniel, Tristan, and Siegfried made their hasty promises, two more ghosts appeared.

"Good heavens, what is going on? You are all making a fine racket," Molly declared as she and Bronwyn landed.

"Yes, Rob, you're quite giving me a headache," Bronwyn fussed, breaking off when Molly let out a small shriek. From the corner of her eye, Bronwyn could see Isolde and had not turned to fully look at the newcomers yet, so she asked, "Jenny, is something wrong with Dave or the baby? Why are you here at this hour?"

"You've come full circle," Tristan said brightly. "You accused Jen of being Issy, now you've reversed it."

Bronwyn did a double take then. "I thought - "

"Miss Violet!" Molly exclaimed. "I'd no idea ye were a ghost, too."

"Are any other ghosts liable to show up, or can I explain once more and be done with it until the living are awake and wanting to know the story?" Violet asked.

"I do not believe Fontenot could hear us projecting from Seattle," Dash replied from where he leaned against a wall, watching the show. "Though, considering how LOUD Danny can get when he projects, it might be possible, I suppose. And, I doubt - let's see if I can remember all the names - Matthew, Amos, Simon, Paul, Jim, Jason, Chloe, Myra, and Paige would show up, even if they could. Elroy would get scared, lost, or both."

"Well, if they can and do, you tell them," Violet retorted and launched into a rehash of the whys and wherefores of the two women's arrival.

"My parents - are they-?" Molly began, still wide-eyed.

"Not this time, dear," Violet replied gently, reaching over to pat the woman on the shoulder. "But, they are not unhappy that you and Sean finally found each other. They can see now that he is a fine man and the one for you."

"I don't suppose Zach might show up so I can kick him in the shins for interfering with my mail?" Bronwyn asked.

"Eternity is a large place," Isolde said. "I've never run into him."

"Not too surprised by that," Bronwyn muttered. "Isolde, I really would have liked to help Siegfried raise you two, although he didn't need it, from what I can see of how Tris turned out."

"What? You don't think I'm an incorrigible brat? Irresponsible? And - every other name Sig has called me in the last century?" Tristan gaped.

"You have your moments, but for the most part, no."

"And none of this is helping Sean and Charles pray," Violet concluded. "I've wanted to see that fine house you built, in person, for quite a while, Daniel. Shall we?"

"Of course," the Captain nodded, extending his arm. "Ah - Isolde - ?"

"I'm going with my twin to get a peek at that lovely child while she sleeps. I don't want Sig waking poor Adam up."

"I'llgowithyou."

"Then, we'll make it a party, a quiet party," Bronwyn said firmly. She wasn't going to let Sig wake _anyone_ up at this hour.

XXX

Back at Gull Cottage, Carolyn glanced at her son. About twenty minutes ago, she had come downstairs, unable to sleep. Jon had fallen asleep on the couch watching television and roused as she came into the room. "I am telling you. There is something going on."

"Mom, are you developing ESP along with everything else? I think your dreams have run amok."

"It's not ESP; if it was ESP, I'd KNOW what was going on, and Claymore would have hounded a set of lottery numbers out of me by now. I just have a _feeling_."

"Too bad the Captain can't pop you or teach you how to pop - you could go to the church and see what is going on. There must be something up to wake you at four in the morning. You don't like getting up early any more than I do."

"I'm not getting up early, Jon. I just woke up! It's like... I don't know... waking up after having an odd dream."

"But you DO get those... Did you have one?"

"No, but I feel like I have... but I can't remember any of it if I did." She frowned. "And, the feeling that I dreamed, but don't know what, is annoying."

"Bummer. If you are going to wake up at four in the morning_ and _rouse me, too, a good story would be cool."

"You can go back to bed if you want to. Or, should I say, to bed for the first time? Daniel gets five more minutes, then if he doesn't pop in here, I think I will throw on some clothes and drive down to the church."

"Get some shoes on and you could go like you are," Jon interrupted. "That velvet dressing gown Captain Dad surprised you with for your birthday last year looks like a dress. But, I think I should drive you."

"You're asleep on your feet, and there's no sense in both of us missing our rest, well the rest of our rest. "

"You aren't any - awaker than I am... I'm coming. Not like I have a class tomorrow."

"That is not a word."

"You two can stop fighting about me and/or cars. I'm home," Daniel announced.

Carolyn moved toward her husband without further preamble.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Not a thing, dear lady," he began.

"Daniel Gregg, I could feel you - projecting - please, tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a bit of a shock. Ah - Aunt Violet - "

"Aunt Violet? Your aunt Violet?" Carolyn looked around. "Is she here?"

"I knew you'd married a bright lady," Aunt Violet announced, her voice filled with good humor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carolyn, Jonathan."

Carolyn pushed one blonde wing out of her eyes, turning to look from one spirit to the other. "Have you been haunting all this time? Well, of course you have been! I wish I'd known. It would have been marvelous to have you at the wedding-s."

"No, I haven't been on Earth for a century and then some, dear girl," Violet assured her. "Isolde and I just came for a visit because of a special dispensation. No - there is no emergency or anything dire. Now, I think that tingle in the air means the phone is about to ring."

"Isolde?" Jonathan blinked. "That's - Tristan's sister that everyone says looks like Jen, right?"

"And she does for a fact," the Captain nodded as the phone rang on cue.

Jonathan went to answer it. "Hi, Candy. I can hardly hear you. Do you have a sore throat?"

"Allow me," the Captain said, taking his least favorite piece of technology. His hearing did have a supernatural edge, after all. "Good morning, dear girl. Is anything the matter?"

"That's what I want to find out, but I didn't want to wake Thom up unless something was. I just woke up feeling jumpy and it felt like it had to do with you guys. Does it?"

"Yes, Candy, but it's not anything bad. We simply have some visitors. Why don't you two come on over as soon as Thom is awake and in the mood to go calling on people?"

"Not visitors you're going to blast up one side and down the other, like you did with Bronwyn's friends?"

"Much more pleasant ones, to be sure."

"Okay, cool. Love you, Captain Dad. Night. Morning. Whatever."

No sooner had he hung up than the phone rang again. With a sigh, Daniel picked it up. "Yes?"

"Daniel, hope I didn't wake you, I'll save doing that for Dash," Adam yawned. "My darling wife - "

"Is the baby here?" Daniel asked.

"Little Athanacious hasn't decided to come forth, no. His mother just woke up feeling like SOMETHING, note the capitalization of all letters my voice is implying, was happening on the spectral variety. And Sig is gone, so that has her convinced, despite my suggestion that perhaps he just decided to finally tell Miss Tegan how he feels and could wait no longer."

"Athanacious? Adam, really. Jess is right, but it's nothing to be alarmed about."

"Are Sig and Bron following in Lynne and his worship's footsteps?"

"Not that I am aware."

"No bodies in anyone's basement, attic, or cupboard?"

"No. Nothing for you to fix, just some people for you to meet."

"I can go back to sleep?"

"If Jess will allow it, yes, my good fellow."

"Fantastic. Thank you. Good morning."

After hanging up again, Daniel counted to five, holding up his fingers one by one for the family to see. As the last one lifted, it rang again. He was starting to see how Tris could find making idiot voices as he answered the thing appealing.

"Daniel, I realize this sounds nuts, but do we have more ghosts in town? I just have an inkling that we do, new ones. Not Matthew, Jason, Doc, Happy, Dopey, Prancer, and Vixen, etc," Blackie asked. "And I hope I didn't wake Carolyn."

"Yes, Blackwood. There are more ghosts, but you don't need to be worried. You might call Lynne and tell her, though. Based on how things are going, Jenny probably woke up and is interrogating Tristan and Sig. Adam already called."

"Who are they?"

"Aunt Violet and Isolde."

"Oh. Cool. Does she look like Jenny that much?"

"You did see the pictures the Doctor brought at Christmas. But, yes."

"Right. Okay. But I'm not waking up Aunt Lynne. Not that brave. I'll be by around noon."

"You can come earlier. I think Jonathan is putting on coffee, so we are up for the night."

"I can't see in the dark. I'll catch you after sunrise."

XXX

The Matthews entourage would have made it without waking up anyone if Amberly had cooperated. Prolonged, frequent exposure to ghosts since before birth had made the little girl exceptionally sensitive to them. Dave was sure that when she was old enough, they'd learn she had the same gift Jess and Blackie displayed, and Daniel agreed, noting that she had seemed to perceive him when he was invisible at least one time when he had popped in to check on her. Then again, those could be simply the theories of a doting father and grandfather.

In any case, as the four ghosts appeared in the nursery, the child stirred and looked straight at them, letting out a loud cry of "Unca Twis!"

"Sssh, sweet girl," he whispered, but was ignored. Then, as she continued to chatter and they could hear the distinct sounds of stirring down the hall in her parents' room, Tristan grinned. "I really AM Uncle Tristan, aren't I?"

"Great times three, but yes," Isolde nodded. "She's the image of my first daughter." Though she clearly wanted to go over and touch Amberly, she refrained. "So are you, Sig."

"Always considered myself that, anyway," he rumbled, but was delighted.

A moment later, the door opened to let Dave and Jenny stumble in. "What is going on, Tris?" Dave asked grumpily, then he blinked as he caught sight of Isolde. He turned to look at the young woman standing close beside him, then looked at the ghost again, then back. "I only drank one glass of wine last night..."

"You aren't seeing double, darlin'," Jenny whispered. Her eyes rocketed to Bronwyn. "Bron, what's going on?"

"I haven't completely sorted it out, child, but Tristan and Sig wanted to bring their sister over to see her great-great-great grandchildren. I came along to try and keep them from doing what they have done by waking you all up." She lifted one brow and looked at Dave. "I apologize for saying you and the Captain were simply overly proud of your girl there. It seems she does have 'ghostdar', as Blackie calls it."

"All children do," Isolde smiled. "Wait until she's ten or so before it's firmly decided one way or the other." She looked at Jenny. "I'm your grandmother, twice removed. And, it's a joy to meet you, and you also, Dave. I'm very grateful to you, for being such a good friend to her and for loving her."

"Well - er - yeah. I couldn't help myself," he fumbled. "She's kinda easy to love."

"What do you want to bet that Captain Gregg didn't get Violet in the house without Mrs. Captain meeting him at the door?" Tristan speculated to the ceiling.

"I never bet when I know I'd lose. I'm sure Carolyn was waiting up," Bronwyn nodded.

"We aren't going to get another wink of sleep tonight," Dave announced. "Unless you guys can whammy us back to sleep, and I'd be annoyed, really, if you did. Who wants coffee?"

Through a yawn, Jenny held up a hand. "Me. But, first, Amberly is going back to sleep, I hope. Would you hand me that book of Welsh fairy tales, someone?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes then bent to lift her daughter so she could rock and read her back to sleep.

"Welsh? Sounds like something Sig would have read us, once upon a time," Isolde exclaimed softly.

"The odd names are melodic and rather soothing," Jenny shrugged a little shyly. "Would you like to help me get her back to dreamland?"

"I'd love it."

"Coffee'll be waiting when you're ready, love," Dave promised as he herded the other ghosts out of the room. Then he stopped and frowned. "Did you say Violet - as in Aunt Violet?"

"I think we've got a LOT of explaining to do," Tristan observed placidly.

XXX

Fortunately, none of the family was scheduled to keep vigil until later on Saturday. Jess was the only one that was really good, consistently, about being an early riser. Barnaby could be, but he was just as likely to stay up all night or sleep until nine or ten in the morning. Or, not sleep for a night, then crash sometime around three the next day.

By nine, everyone had managed to find out about the heavenly visitors and make their way to Gull Cottage. Candy and Thom actually had the largest house in the bunch, but Gull Cottage was still the flagship of the family's fleet.

Aunt Violet had just finished explaining all over again how and why she and Isolde were there when there was a knock at the door.

Martha scanned the room, quickly taking a headcount. Violet and Isolde were in the center of the room, her husband, Ed, was beside her, and Claymore was on the other side of him. Jonathan was on the floor with the cats, dog, and Amberly. Dr. Lynne, Molly, Carolyn, and Bronwyn had the sofa, with their respective spouse or potential spouse standing behind them. Candy, Jenny, and Bree had the window seat while Thom, Dave, Blackie, and Tris were standing wherever there was a blank spot. For once, Tris was not on the ceiling. Jess had the rocker and Adam stood just behind it. Barnaby was leaning against the fireplace, listening intently. Everyone was present and accounted for, so who was knocking?

"I'll get it," she announced, and was glad she had. On the other side of the door stood Fontenot, their resident guru in his most handsome form. He promptly kissed her hand, then entered the room.

"Well, blast, I suppose I was wrong. You do have superior..." Dash struggled to find the right word, then settled on, "... radar and could hear us all the way in Seattle."

"I have superior EVERYTHING, Charles," he rumbled in a broad, Scottish accent. "But, I must admit that I sensed nothing. I simply needed a break, before I broke a head or two." Intently, he looked around the room, ignoring everyone until his eyes hit the window seat. "Charlotte."

Bree flinched a bit at her hated real name, but smiled despite that. "Yes?"

"I am not prone to hat wearing, but in this case, I must make an exception. Ladies, will you pardon my rudeness in covering my head indoors for a moment?"

"Of course," Carolyn blinked as a bowler manifested itself on top of Fontenot's head.

A second later, he took it off, extending it toward Bree. "I must take off my hat to you, young lady. Your patience with that lot of - scoundrels - must surely be supernaturally endowed."

Dash's great-great grandchild grinned. "I could have warned you on that score." She winked. "Love the hat. My godfather always wears one almost exactly like it, and he's one of my favorite blokes in the world."

"I am forced to point out that patience IS one of the fruits of the spirit, so you are right about it being supernatural," Blackie called out, smirking.

"I _did _come to hear your Easter sermon, too, lad, but save it until tomorrow," the oldest ghost chuckled, then noticed the two new ladies for the first time. "Well, hello there. I'm - "

"Fontenot, _just_ Fontenot," Violet said for him.

"We know all about you," Isolde agreed with a smile, then giggled, "Justin." She winked at Bronwyn, who had given him that name in a fit of frustration.

"Allow me to introduce my dear aunt, Violet, and Tristan and Siegfried's sister, Isolde," Daniel spoke up.

"I can see why you all might have been projecting," the teacher nodded. With a bow, he added, "A pleasure to meet you, ladies."

"Why do I get the distinct impression you are not all that startled by this happy turn of events?" Adam asked.

"Because I am not," the guru responded. "After all, Tristan was a ghost for decades before he and Siegfried reconnected, the same with Siegfried and Bronwyn, and Molly and Sean."

"We haven't been on Earth," Isolde pointed out, but Fontenot's expression remained unsurprised.

"Ah. Haven't run into the Easter visitations in quite a few years, at least a couple of centuries," Fontenot shrugged as he took a seat on an ottoman.

"Why didn't you tell us about it before?" the Captain asked.

"It's not something you all could learn, now is it? It either happens, or it doesn't. You can't invoke it."

Pulling his ear, the seaman allowed, "This is true."

"Daniel, you still do that?" Aunt Violet looked at his ear and gave a weary sigh.

"Well, ah ... "

Dash chuckled and Lynne could have sworn she heard him singsong "What did I tell you?" under his breath.

"Beats the heck out of drumming, especially when the drumming is on ME," Jess commented, giving Adam a look.

"I'm just - communicating with Abelard."

"I thought it was Athanacious?" Daniel asked.

"Changed my mind."

"He thinks that by coming up with awful names he can convince me to peek at the test results that say whether the baby is a girl or boy," Jess explained to the two newcomers.

"Adam, be cool," Dave advised. "I didn't know whether Amberly would be a girl or not until she got here, and I kept calm."

"I like to be prepared," the lawyer insisted. He cast a speculative look at the visitors from the other side.

"No," they chorused.

"We do not know whether your child is male or female," Violet said firmly. "Nor would we tell you."

"If it's at all comforting, I never had any idea whether I'd have a girl or boy until he or she arrived," Isolde added. "It all worked out. They need pretty much the same stuff, especially love, and there's enough of that to supply any number of nurseries."

Candy flinched slightly, but managed to say in a teasing voice, "See, boss, you don't need to control everything."

"But, one or two things would be nice," he griped good-naturedly.

"And you should be different from all other members of the poodle club why?" Dash asked.

"Poodle club?" Violet raised one brow.

"Danny thought that married men were like poodles, kept by the fire, so - those who marry are in the poodle club," Sean explained. "I think he changed his mind."

"I should hope so!"

"I have, or maybe I simply decided that being in the club isn't that bad," the Captain winked.

"Not to change topics, but did you bring anyone with you?" Bree asked Fontenot.

"Not this time, though I did try to convince them all that coming to church would not kill them, as they are already dead," he winked. "Maybe I should have challenged Paul to a duel, and if I won, he'd have to come along to hear Blackwood preach. I WOULD have won."

"I was just asking, still, thank you."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, either of you," Claymore suddenly piped up. "I mean, for ghosts, you're really nice, and maybe YOU could tell HIM that I am really related? But, never mind that. I was just wondering, how long are you staying?"

"You aren't renting them cottages," the Captain stated.

"I know, I know. Sheesh. I'm not totally about money," Claymore argued. "I'm just - curious. I know that you and Mrs. Muir, Gregg, whatever, will want to put up Aunt Violet and I guess Sig and Tris will fight over who gets Isolde."

"I think that my brothers should leave that to the people they are haunting to decide," Isolde suggested.

"They aren't haunting us; it's cool having a live-in sitter, and we like Tris," Dave tried to reassure her. "If you want to hang out with us, that'd be fine, right?"

"Yes," Jenny nodded.

"Same goes for us," Jess said.

Adam considered for a second. He liked Sig, but the hyper ghost did drive him nutty at times; however, Isolde was not her brother and was a calming influence. So he settled for saying, "We'd be glad to have you stay."

"I, too, would like to know how long ye'll be here," Molly said. "How much time we have."

"_That's_ what I meant," Claymore hissed.

"Sure you did," Ed nodded.

"Only a few more days," Violet smiled. "We return Monday or Tuesday, at the latest."

"Then, we'll have to make good use of our time," Carolyn said.

"Speaking of which," Blackie said, looking at his watch with clear regret, "I have to go polish my sermon, blast it. But, there's no help for it. It was a pleasure, Miss Feagan, Mrs. Roarke." He nodded to Violet and Isolde each in turn. "I don't suppose ... "

"My name is Violet," Daniel's aunt corrected him. "No need to be formal, young man."

"Same goes for me," Isolde said. "And, no, we will not give you inside information on what is Heaven like, Blackie. You have no true frame of reference to understand it, and we don't have the words to tell you. Not that you could comprehend."

"Not even a better type or shadow than what I currently have to use as metaphors?" Blackie asked. Then, he frowned. "Excuse me, but are you two psychic?"

"No, but it was easy to guess what you were going to ask," Violet smiled.

"It's what I'd ask if I met me," Isolde winked.

Blackie shrugged. He knew someone who could meet himself, so that wasn't as impossible as it sounded, but it made sense. "In any case, if I want to be moderately impressive for the largest crowd of the year tomorrow, I need to get busy. I'll see you at six, Adam."

"Right."

After he departed, conversation resumed until Martha announced, "I do have some questions for you, Violet, and I can be determined about getting answers."

"Martha, dear, I really cannot tell you the secrets of the universe. You'd be just as well off asking Blackie's friend the next time he lands in this time."

In her corner, Bree choked. She really hadn't believed any of the passing remarks about time travelers.

"I can tell you your first husband is not jealous of Ed and is glad for your present joy," Violet added in a placating gesture.

"That's fine, but I don't really want to know the secrets of time and eternity," Martha nodded. "Though I'm glad to know Joe's doing fine, thank you. No, what I want is to get your help on some recipes. I've been hearing for thirteen years about what a fabulous cook you were - are - were, and NOW I have the chance to get a lesson or two."

Violet colored a bit, but looked pleased. "I'd be glad to give you, any of you, pointers. I wasn't that splendid in the kitchen, boys." She turned to look at Daniel and Sean. "Fondness is coloring your memory."

"We were just tellin' the honest truth, Aunt Violet," Sean swore. "But, I will allow that Molly took to your lessons well, so I haven't had to miss that as much."

"Sean, you are getting me into trouble here, mate," the Captain hissed.

"No, he's just extricatin' himself," Molly laughed. "Barely."

"Is this an exclusive class, or can anyone watch?" Jess asked.

"Ditto," Candy and Jenny said at once.

"Anyone who wants to can learn," Violet beamed.

"I think I'd better," Carolyn said, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Sorry, ladies, but I had enough of cooking while I was on Earth to last several after lifetimes," Isolde declared. "Besides, I only got kitchen duty by default."

"I helped," Tris protested.

"We remember YOUR cooking," Jonathan shuddered.

"If you aren't going to do the kitchen thing," Siegfried said, "how would you like to see my horses?"

"I thought the stable and absentee owners were the ones who actually - " Barnaby frowned.

With a wave, Sig cut him off, "Yes, yes, _technically, _but the steeds and I have bonded."

Bree giggled under her breath.

"I will before I go," Isolde promised. "I'd really like to go down to the beach. We grew up so far inland that I never saw the sea up close."

"Then, how'd Tris get fascinated by it?" Candy asked.

"Blame St. Brendan the Navigator," Sig sighed. "Not to mention Bran the Blessed, Homer, and Jason and the Argonauts."

"Actually, I would thank them," Daniel said. "Good crewmen are hard to find."

"Be that as it may, I heard the same stories and never got to see so much water all at once," Isolde insisted. "Please?"

"Well, then, anyone who wishes to, come along to the shore," the Captain said.

A mixed lot strolled down to the beach so Isolde could see the ocean. Seeing her rapt expression, Siegfried huffed, "Good thing you never got a look at anything bigger than a duck pond. Both of you would've left me worrying about where you'd lit off to."

"I am sorry about that," Tristan sighed. "I'm not sorry I left. I loved being a seaman, seeing places I could only barely imagine. I am sorry I worried or angered you." His lips drew together. "Both of you."

"We may not have been identical," Isolde commented, "But, I did have a sense that you were all right, until suddenly, I knew you were not."

"Ah, let's not discuss that," Tristan suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't have oceans in Heaven?" Thom asked, to change the subject.

Isolde smiled enigmatically. "I still cannot tell you what it is like there, but please, all of you, get those aghast looks off your faces. Trust me, whether there are large bodies of water or not, you will like it." Daniel, Sean, Dash, and Tris looked utterly dismayed at the chance that Heaven was dry.

"True," Daniel mused. "I have not been there, but when I have stood beside souls who are passing on to the light, I've had glimpses, and there was a feeling - I cannot define it, but - I felt as if it was beyond words to say wonderful."

"That says it all," Isolde nodded.

"Ah, look, the fact that we're ghosts - that doesn't mean we can't enter, does it?" Sean frowned. "Not that there's much we could do if it did, but I'd like to know."

"It just means you have a reason to be here as ghosts. And, the reasons have to do with love, which is not un-heavenly at all," Isolde rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. After Violet and I leave, even if we never visit again, it won't be the last time we meet." She looked over to where Amberly was holding Dave's hand as they strolled down the sands. "I'm quite glad my granddaughter has such fine godparents." Her smile deepened as she looked at Daniel. "BOTH of them."

Fiddling with his ear, Daniel reminded her, "Technically, Bobby Muir is Jenny's godfather, not I."

"Well, you were the one to fulfill the role, now weren't you?"

"Just say yes, sir," Tristan advised. "I always found agreeing with her the simplest thing to do."

"Indeed," Siegfried nodded.

"Now, I have a question of my own," Isolde said.

"Oh?" several voices responded.

"Dash, your daughter, Grace, well I think they all wondered, but did you _really_ move out of your house without a fuss?"

"I bet _my_ grandfather was asking that, too," Adam chuckled.

"Perhaps."

"I think I put up enough of a fuss _before _I moved to not quite count as doing so without a fuss," Dash remarked. "However, yes. Lynne's worth ten houses at least. Though, I must admit, it might be nice to remodel and expand her place, just a little. But, I will not insist, as long as she remains content with the place."

Claymore's ears perked up. "Really? Well, I bet I could help you with that. In fact, ever since you two ran off like that, well, even before, I've been thinking maybe - er - "

"I don't want to move," Lynne said. "I _hate _moving."

"What about ... " Claymore's eyes slid to Barnaby. "Investing? Real estate is a great investment. A pretty good one. You know what the old guy said in_ Gone with the Wind_, land is important."

"So did Old Man Luthor in one of the movies. I wouldn't take HIS advice," Dave quipped.

"He was rich," Claymore argued.

"Not today, Claymore," Barnaby simply said. "Maybe another time."

"Or maybe not," Ed grinned.

"Cheer up, Claymore," Bree grinned. "You have me in the crazy cottage, and it hadn't been rented in ages. So, you're ahead."

"Unless HE," Claymore glared at his "uncle" balefully, "gets Adam to do some fancy lawyering and proves that YOU are his real heir, or Candy, Jonathan, and Jenny are, and I have to give it to you."

"Thank you for expressing such faith in my ability to maneuver," Adam winked. "Although I'm sure it would be a problem much like the one I anticipated encountering if I had to call character witnesses to prove Daniel Gregg did not kill the body in the basement."

"Hmph," was all Claymore said.

"On other topics, Isolde, have you met any interesting people in Heaven?" Adam asked.

"I assume you mean famous?" she replied.

"He means John Adams," Bronwyn guessed.

"Or Amelia Earhart," Adam countered. "What happened to her would be interesting to know."

"How about who killed the princes in the tower?" Tristan suggested.

"Not to mention Jimmy Hoffa," Dave said.

Isolde laughed, "Fame is something that is not important there. The last shall be first and so on. Does that ring a bell, or do I need to suggest a sermon to Blackie?"

"He's always looking for an excuse to preach on humility," Jonathan sighed. "I think he's in favor of it."

"Well, I'm in favor of my kid not getting sunburned," Dave said, "so, I'm heading back inside. Anyone else want to join me?"

"I'd better," Bree said ruefully. "I'm about as fair as Amberly."

"Besides, I'm anxious to see how the cooking lesson went," Dash remarked.

"It's a fine thing that ghosts don't get fat," Sean shook his head.

"We'll all head in," the Captain said.

"I'll be along in a minute," Isolde said. "I haven't gotten enough of the sea just yet."

"You all go on. I'll stay with her," Lynne said.

"We'll stay too, right, Sig?" Tris said.

"Absolutely."

Barnaby caught his cousin's eye and said, "Guys, come on. Dakota's gotten all excited, so you know she'll need you to calm her down, Sig. And, I bet Martha will want both your opinions on whatever they cooked. She - thinks very highly of your - palates."

With a minimum of dissent, the group made its way back to Gull Cottage, leaving Lynne and Isolde alone.

"So, Linden, what do you wish to ask?" Isolde inquired after a moment.

"You believe in getting right to it, don't you?"

"I just think that people will start looking for us if we tarry long, and if you wanted whatever you've to say advertised, you'd have said in front of them."

Lynne laughed. "Yeah. Is - how - I don't even know exactly what I'm trying to say." Her tone contained utter self-disgust. "Blast it."

"I think I can guess. Things being as they are, I know a bit of what's going on with my brother, your son, and Daniel's daughter." Isolde put an arm around the living woman. "Being dead isn't bad. The process to get that way can be tough, just ask your husband. But, it only lasts a few seconds. To be honest, it feels as if only a short time has passed since I was alive in the way you are. I haven't been lonely for my brothers, though I did miss Tris terribly before I died. And, it won't be that long until they join me on the other side of eternity, as I now view time. What waits is more wonderful than I can say. I promise. It just feels like a long time when you're here, but I can't change that for you with words."

Lynne dropped her eyes. "When he - will you and Violet make sure he's okay there, when it happens?"

"We won't need to, but we can come with his father and the others waiting to greet him." Isolde squeezed Lynne. "You've days, months, maybe even years to go before that."

The doctor let out a breath. "Okay. I just had to ask, while you are here. You can't say when?"

Isolde shook her head. "I can't see the future, but your boy's alive _now_. That may not be true tomorrow, or perhaps it will take many tomorrows. Only God knows. The same is true of every person who draws breath. So enjoy it."

"You're right," Lynne nodded. "Say, Isolde, your parents are up there with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Look, Sig's been like a brother to me, or at least what I _think_ a brother would be like, and I know he feels guilty about letting - er - your great a few times removed grandson sell the family farm so he could be a computer geek." Pausing, she realized those were unknown words in Isolde's time, so Lynne added, "Computers are sort of smart machines that - do - stuff with information and geeks are - like Claymore, only supposedly brilliant. He really tried to save the place, but what can I say? Not all ghosts are as good at freaking out their descendants as Daniel and Charlie. Except, we all KNOW Claymore is NOT Daniel's blasted descendant!"

Isolde began laughing until tears ran from her eyes. "Oh, my dear, I must say, we don't keep eagle eyes on our kith and kin, but we all knew that Sig was minding the farm, and both of my parents really did want him to leave long before he did. He'd given up enough of his life and afterlife to preserve a dream that was never his. We cheered for Cian when he finally annoyed Siegfried into leaving. And, I do know what computers and geeks are. Don't fret over it. I WILL take a moment to let Sig know he's off the hook, as you all say now."

"Thanks," the doctor sighed. "Fantastic. I've considered investing in a computer, one of those commodore things - Charlie loves the name - or I've heard about the Hot Shots, but I just knew that if I tried, Sig would get on a tear about the evils of computers, and I couldn't take that. Maybe if he knows you're all happy, he won't lecture."

"I'm sure he'll find something on which to pontificate," Isolde rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go inside and see how the cooking lesson is going."

XXX

As the two women entered the house, their noses could tell it had gone well. If there were any lingering doubts, Dash, Sean, and Daniel happily eating the results would have cleared them up.

"I hope you all save some for those of us who don't have infinite capacities to eat," Carolyn was saying. "I would have skipped brunch if I'd known we'd be doing this."

"You did just get a lesson on how to make these," the Captain pointed out, holding up a biscuit.

"I can't guarantee replication," she retorted.

"Right," Jenny said. "Like when the once in a while I go to a cosmetic counter and get my face painted by the ladies trying to sell me something. I can't ever make me look like that when I get home."

"You are gorgeous without that stuff," Dave said.

"Bright boy," Adam whispered. "Even if it's true."

"I just wish," Violet said, dusting her hands together, "that I had owned a mixer and even half the gadgets you all benefit from. Not to mention the available supplies to cook with."

Candy, Martha, and Carolyn all burst into giggles.

"Can we get that in writing?" Martha asked.

Rubbing his ear, the Captain countered, "Martha, I _did _learn my lesson on the benefits of modernity during the blizzard of nineteen-seventy-six." Rocking on his heels, he added, "However, I maintain that my era _does_ have its own benefits as well."

"Fantastic. You just got put on the decorating committee for the cotillion," Bree declared.

"You definitely need to date my cousin," Thom told her.

"Why?" Claymore asked before anyone else could.

Thom shrugged. "He's mentioned before that the ideal pastor's wife should love committees because Presbyterians seem to form them for everything."

Sean shook his head. "Only your stepson four months, OLD son, and he's already a matchmaker."

Dash gave him a "who me?" sort of look in reply.

Blushing furiously, Bree said, "I just meant that I want things to look authentic, and I bet Uncle Daniel would know a lot about that sort of thing. Charms of his era and all that."

"I would be glad to help," the Captain promised. From the corner of his eye, he could see Carolyn and Violet both looking at him in approval.

Reluctantly, the "party" had to break up not long after that, though they all did plan to meet at Candy's the next day for an after church Easter dinner. There was a little concern about how they would explain their two guests to the local gossips, but Carolyn reminded them that they had some good bluffers in the clan.

XXX

The sunrise service on the public section of the beach was lovely and went off without a hitch, from Sean's solo rendering of _Amazing Grace_ to the traditional bad joke Tris had provided Blackie, symbolizing the fact that Easter was the ultimate joke on the devil, through the rest of the sermon, and to the last concluding Hallelujah chorus. Since there were many new faces attending the service, Violet and Isolde managed to escape the notice of the wagging tongues in town. Perhaps some special blessing was guarding their visit. Carolyn did introduce them to one or two sets of friends they saw, but the Wights, Norrie, and the Gideons were simply glad to meet them.

After the second service at ten, they all headed to Skeldale. This was the first, major family dinner Candy had hosted, and she was almost as nervous as Blackie had been earlier in the day.

"Why were you so - uptight, I believe is the word, about the services, Blackie?" the Captain asked as they entered the former Dashire Manor. "It was not your first Easter sermon."

"True," the young man nodded. "But, it was the first time someone could correct me about what I was saying." He paused, considering, then amended, "With authority, that is."

"You did fine," Violet assured him. "And, we would not have corrected you in public."

"But, since you avoided heresy, we won't be correcting you at all," Isolde winked.

"Still, if you want to clear up the whole predestination vs. free will paradox, what the sons of God in Genesis six were, or the proper end times theory, I'm all ears," Blackie remarked hopefully.

"I just wish Amberly had managed to get enthused about hunting eggs," Dave lamented, changing the subject deftly.

"I think I told you that she was at least a year too young to give a Rhett Butler about the thrill of the chase," Lynne said, shaking her head. "But, she seems to sort of like her Easter basket. Or at least the bear-bunny that Molly made her. I think her Uncle Dash is going to have to help her on the chocolate rabbit."

"What? And be an Indian giver?" Dash blinked. He had provided an extraordinarily large bunny shaped confection for the child.

"Beats the kid getting sick if she tackles a hunk of candy bigger than she is," Lynne countered with a pert smile. "Not EVERYONE is addicted to that stuff like you, my darling."

"And, she's adorable in the dress Martha made her," Candy added. "Even if she keeps pulling the hat off."

"I bet the straw itches," Jonathan suggested. "Besides, we're IN the house, so isn't the hat supposed to come off?"

"Only for men. Ladies can keep their heads covered," Violet explained. "Not that many do in this day and age." Then, lest anyone think she was being critical, she continued, "It does not make much sense to wear them inside, though really. Outside, there is sense to it."

"Aye, but I'm glad to not be able to sunburn any longer," Molly nodded.

"Lucky lady," Carolyn remarked, touching her fair hair that made her too vulnerable to the sun's rays. "Blackie, you did very well today, but you always do."

"Thanks."

"Yep, you did good, but you really gotta project better," a voice announced.

"Work on the eye contact, too," a second one chimed in as Bree rose to her feet.

"You blasted idiots! Didn't anyone EVER teach you to knock? Or call before inviting yourself in?"

A second later, Jim Brett, Simon, and Jason appeared in the middle of Candy's living room.

"We could hardly let you spend your first holiday in America alone," Simon said stiffly. "Matthew, Amos, and Paul would have come along, but they're in performances this evening."

"No, Amos has a _date _this evening," Jason corrected. He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Coulda knocked me over with a feather, too, but the old guy found a classy lady who doesn't have a clue he's a ghost." He nodded to Fontenot. "Thanks to you, Teach."

Fontenot ducked his head in acknowledgment, and then shook it. "I will _have_ to add etiquette and protocol to your course loads."

"Well, we didn't know Bree was IN a house," Jim said. "Well, we knew she was IN a house, but thought it was hers. Simon lost the directions, so we just focused on her and popped."

"Still, you could have knocked," Daniel pointed out, shooting his aunt an apologetic glance.

"Do as you say, not as you do, huh, Spooky?" Claymore muttered.

"What are the rest of us? Chopped liver?" Dash asked in utter annoyance.

"Not to mention, she did spend St. Pat's Day here, without you all," Sean pointed out.

"_That_ is hardly a holiday," Simon sniffed. "And, we aren't used to Bree having family at close hand."

"Try tellin' that first bit to a few million Irishmen," Sean argued. "Not to mention those who become Irish for a day."

Before Molly could thunder, Daniel interjected in a diplomatic, yet steely voice, "Excuse me, but as you have pointed out, this IS a holiday, the most pivotal one on the calendar. Moreover, my daughter has arranged a celebration here that I will not see ruined, and my dear aunt and Sig and Tristan's sister are here, and should not be subjected to petty squabbling."

"Your pardon," Simon spoke for them all. "Bree, if you would prefer we leave, then, we will oblige."

"I did figure you wouldn't be lonely," Jason shrugged. "Wouldn't be missin' us half as much as we miss you."

"Oh, don't go talking rubbish. Of course you're welcome. But, yeah, guys, you really do need to think about learning to call or something, not just pop," Bree half-chided them.

"Socialization skills," Fontenot muttered as he made a mental note. "_Remedial_ ones."

"Now, you were saying that there's a couple of new ladies here?" Jim spoke up, flashing a charming smile. "And, I'm guessing they're ghosts, too, since you said they're your aunt and sister."

"Not exactly," Isolde said, a tiny smile dancing on her face.

The three actors looked at her and Aunt Violet. When Simon spoke, clearly puzzled, it was for them all. "There is something - different about you. You are clearly not - the same manner of being as Bree, but neither are you like us. Somehow, you are more - "

"How often will we have to tell this story, Daniel?" Violet asked.

"Allow me," he said and gave them a brief rundown.

"Now, if you are all sorted, you can be dears and fetch yourselves chairs, and if you can behave," Bronwyn's tone said she doubted that, "and if Candy is willing, you can join us for lunch."

"Sure. I kinda went overboard and was trying to figure out how to handle a week's worth of leftovers," Candy said.

"Candy, allow me to introduce you to Ed Peavey and Charles Dashire, who never met a meal they didn't like," Martha dryly teased. "I think you might have a brother, too, who fits that description."

Claymore cleared his throat.

"And Claymore, who is not taking the ham home with him," Lynne smiled. "Unless he's not going to touch anything with sodium in it for the rest of the week."

"_Everything_ has sodium in it," Claymore sighed. "Can I - er - May I, that is, have_ one _slice?"

"Yes."

"Now that all that is settled, let Blackie say grace and get this show on the road," Thom suggested.

"I was going to suggest that Carolyn offer the blessing," his cousin said. "I've been working since dawn."

"And, you blokes missed a good sermon," Bree murmured.

"Sorry," Jason apologized. "We'll wash up to atone."

"Everyone join hands and quit arguing," Carolyn said, then began a short prayer.

XXX

Normally, the ghosts of Schooner Bay spent their nights in a light trance state that came close to being sleep for them. However, with their Heavenly visitors there, Daniel, Siegfried, and Tristan at least wanted to make the most of every minute they could. Once Carolyn was asleep, Daniel popped up to his office, the attic, where Aunt Violet was reading one of the books he and Carolyn had written together.

Uncomfortably, he waited until she reached the end of a chapter and looked up. "I can hardly credit that this comes from the same young man who protested vehemently against his grammar lessons and would have gladly skipped school many days. Well, more days than I suspect he did."

"You like it, then?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Daniel. You and Carolyn are quite a team, professionally as well as in other ways. I'm very pleased that you learned that one can be married without being uxorious."

"I'll never be a poodle by the fire," he admitted. "However, since Carolyn is pleased to have a wolfhound there, as long as it's not knocking over the furniture, I am well situated."

Violet smiled and looked around. "Speaking of furniture..."

Reflexively, the Captain began pulling his ear. "The breakfront? I was very sorry to lose that, but considering that it made its way back home in the end .. All's well that ends well."

"I was not going to fuss at you. I'm not in authority over you any longer, Daniel," Violet sighed. "Besides, I rather suspect that the breakfront means more to you now because Carolyn, Sean, the children, Martha, Dash, and even Claymore helped get it back for you."

The seaman nodded. "Yes. I believe I made that observation at the time." He frowned. "I only let it go because ... I was afraid Carolyn was going to move out if I did not allow her to redecorate the place. She hadn't been there two months, but already I found that I could not imagine, pardon the word, living there without her and the children."

"People became more important to you than things?" Violet asked rhetorically.

"Yes, quite."

"Excellent. You are much better off knowing that than you would be having a houseful of furniture."

"And, for the most part, I must say her improvements to Gull Cottage have been truly beneficial," Daniel continued thoughtfully.

"The word improvements does imply a benefit," his aunt remarked as she examined the chart rack.

"One would think so, however, oft times, the opposite is true," Daniel countered.

Violet laughed. "You didn't always think her improvements were so wonderful, as I recall. I may not have watched you every minute, but I've witnessed a temper fit or two. You did give in on your tree, though I will grant she went too far with it, but you sulked. Sulking is not gracious."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, if you had not fussed about that horrible sofa, it might have been the only thing to go. I would NOT have had it in my home! I do think the tree at least needed to be trimmed some. Still, the new one is doing well. It'll be worth climbing by the time Amberly and - I refuse to use any of those convoluted names Adam insists on teasing Jess with - and any other children are ready to scale it, thus giving their elders gray hairs."

"Especially any child Tris has a hand in raising," was out of Daniel's mouth before he could think.

Violet saw his wince and crossed the room to gently pat his shoulder, comforting him as she had since his parents' deaths. "I cannot foresee the future, but the idea of young Matthews having a hand in raising child might not be all that far-fetched. You've put together quite a family, with only a few blood ties between you overall. If nothing else, he's utterly charmed by his little niece, and I suspect Adam and Jess' child will also have him around its finger, so he will influence them. Therefore, try to keep him off the ceiling. Monkey see, monkey do is quite true."

"We have tried, Aunt Violet, but he is determined."

XXX

Across town, the Matthews siblings sat in the now empty church so that they could talk without distraction or fear of waking anyone. Over the years, the humans had become more sensitive to spectral activity, even those without the gift, so it was a little iffy as to whether or not an invisible chat would wake someone.

"I must confess, dear girl, that I lost track of all your children and grandchildren over the years. I simply could not keep an eye on those who wandered from home as well as the ones who stayed. By the time there were none staying, except for that wretch - er - Bernard, I did not know where to look," Siegfried apologized.

"How many DID you have?" Tristan asked, both genuinely curious and trying to help shift focus from Sig's insult directed as the geeky Bernard.

"I had twin sons to start off, then twin girls, and finally one more son," Isolde counted off. "So, five total. Plus, Liam did have a two year old daughter when we married, as you might recall. His first wife died of some malady or other. Probably cancer. I loved the child as if she was mine, and she had no recollection of her real Mum. She and my girls all made good matches and did not need to inherit land from us. One of the girls moved to the city with her man, anyhow. The twins divided my husband's farm between themselves and both raised families there. By the second generation of grandchildren, though, they started moving off, wanting lives away from farming. My youngest, Bernard's grandsire a few times over, was Sig's heir. His grandson married one of my girl's great-granddaughters. All together, I suppose I have about a hundred or more grandchildren over the generations. Some work in the cities, a few came to America, a few to other countries. There's no way you could keep track of them all, Big Brother."

"The one who was Jenny's grandmother - what happened to her?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"Her line had moved to America around the turn of the century. Laura, Jenny's mother, was born about the time of the Depression, I believe. Her birth mother was pregnant when her husband died in some sort of factory accident and there was just no way she could manage raising a baby on her own. Fortunately, the factory owner's wife was in her forties and wanted a little girl. Already had a son, I believe. Unpleasant chap. Essentially, they bought a baby, but it seems that it all worked out well in the end." Isolde shook her head. "Now, enough about ME. I want to know how two such daft blokes got to be my brothers? Did either of you ever consider that women have a brain and a will of their own?"

The two men looked at each other in amazement and with a twinge of guilt.

"Don't give me those 'who, me?' expressions. Siegfried, you could have followed your dream once Tris and I were out from underfoot, you were still a young man! And you should have seen that Zachary had shifty eyes and - "

"Isolde, I did not get ghost vision until I became a ghost!"

"Doesn't take ghost vision to see an opportunist in sheep's clothing," she shot back. "Be that as it may, she's back and you've reconciled. What's the hold up?"

"Isolde, really - we are simply taking our time. We've both changed and - " Siegfried blustered, for once at a loss for words.

"Rubbish. And you, Tristan Cuchulain Matthews - "

"Wait? What? I have a middle name? Siegfried, why didn't you tell me I had a middle name?" Tristan gasped.

"Did you just hear_ what _it is?" Siegfried retorted. "Would you want that? It's worse than Robin Hood."

"True. That was the war-chief that stole Queen Maeve's cow, right?" Tris frowned. "I'll stick to my Q."

"Yes. The subject of your and Isolde's middle names never came up, so I never mentioned them. Hers isn't so bad, I suppose," he frowned.

"Nimue? Not so bad?" Isolde snorted. "Now, back to the subject, Tris."

"I had a good reason."

"Yes, you did, but you should have given her a choice in the matter," Isolde maintained.

"She was sixteen!"

"So? I knew my own mind at that age. Oh, aye, you couldn't have married her then, unless you wanted to see if Daniel could skin a ghost! And I bet he could have, but you could have asked her if she was willing to give up the chance of children in the ordinary way, moot point though it be, and if need be, if your patience was so frayed, simply remove yourself for two years after promising, when she was awake, to be back when she was old enough. As to being able to support her - good grief, man, you could run an auto shop. Or something. And, Dash would probably still have wanted her to have his house. He had Adam set things up so that the first of Daniel's children to marry would get it ages ago. Not long after that business with the skeleton, I believe. Jenny just didn't need it, seeing's how Dave came with a house. And, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that. Sorry, I got wound up."

"We won't tell," Siegfried promised.

"Thanks."

"It is too late to change things now, regardless," Tristan sighed. "And the only if that could change things is rather a grim one, and I won't be a vulture and loom waiting for that to happen."

"No, but you can give the poor man the peace of knowing you won't screw up a second time when that possibility comes to bear," Isolde said. "I'm not saying that it's soon. I'm saying that it's a strong probability of being true. So, do what's right then." She frowned more deeply. "And be happy. You can also continue to be his friend. It can't be easy to have ghosts in the family and no one outside the clan to talk with complete honesty."

"Yes, Commander." The young-looking ghost saluted smartly.

XXX

As dawn approached, the trio felt the need to get back to their humans, and Siegfried did want to check on the horses. Tristan offered to help, so the brothers headed off in that direction while Isolde went back to spend more time with her granddaughters.

"Sig, I was thinking," Tristan began as they made sure every horse had water and anything else they might need.

"Always a dangerous thing."

Rolling his eyes, Tris set down the bucket he was carrying and stated, "I am serious. You might as well know, Blackie, Daniel, Molly, and I already figured out that you, Carolyn, Sean, and everyone who isn't us has scrambled about and rescheduled the surprise party you had planned for later in the week to tonight because of Isolde and Aunt Violet. Don't even start sputtering and don't threaten Clay. We simply aren't idiots, and some of the whispers got louder than the whisperers might have intended them to be. It's fine. We knew there was going to be one and we'll fake being fooled, if that'll make ya'll happy."

"Jess has corrupted your speech patterns," Siegfried frowned.

"It's a convenient contraction, now listen. It's ISOLDE'S birthday the same day as mine, you know."

"Yes, I did figure that out, seeing as how you are twins."

"Ha. And so it would be nice to include her, but you know I can't see her taking home a shopping bag's worth of presents to Heaven. Seems like there's some sort of saying to the effect that one can't take it, whatever it is, with you."

"Are you saying you want to forgo presents since Isolde is not able to receive any?" Siegfried drawled.

"I really don't care. I don't need much, you know, unless you want to give me a car? No. Ah, didn't think so. No, I want to give my sister something."

"You just SAID - "

Holding up a hand, Tristan held him off, "Hear me out, brother. I think it would be lovely if YOUandBronwyngotmarriedatthepartytonight."

It took Sig a second to translate; he was used to being the one speaking too rapidly, not listening to it. When his ears caught up, he had to restrain himself from yelling, lest he scare the horses. "What are you thinking? Or _are_ you thinking?"

With a flinch, Tris glared at his sibling. "Of COURSE I am thinking. Look, as I said, Isolde can't take back material gifts with her, just love and memories. Seeing you marry the woman you love after being parted from her, after sacrificing your dreams and hopes with her to raise us, would be a FANTASTIC memory of love to take with her."

"And Dashire has befuddled your thoughts with matchmaking nonsense," Siegfried snorted. Probably Carolyn also, but he knew better than to even imply a minor insult to her in front of Tris. Besides, he believed in chivalry too much to cast aspersions on a woman he considered a lady.

"So, you are saying you DO NOT love Bronwyn?"

"No, I'm saying that marrying her just to give Isolde a nice memory..."

"I said fantastic. Get the adjective right."

"Would not be - PROPER. Besides, the two ladies indicated that they peek in on the goings-on down here from time to time; ergo, surely when - I mean IF - that event should ever take place, she will be privy to it." Siegfried grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor.

"Oh good grief, Sig, I swabbed decks better than that when I had been on the ship a week. Hand it here."

"I thought swabbing was to mop?"

"It is, but you do it with the same muscles."

"I didn't mean to put down your idea, it's just - not the right time, you see."

"Whatever you say. I was just trying to look out for the happiness of a few people I generally like most of the time," Tristan blew out a breath.

"It was - kind of you." Sig watched him work, then added, "I should go on and make sure Lynne's office is in order. There's always some kind of holiday related illness epidemic the day after one. Generally attributable to a lack of common sense, but she might need me earlier. You will be surprised tonight, yes?"

"Did I not say so?"

"Right. I will see you then."

XXX

When Tristan reached the Farnon home, Isolde was waiting for him. "I've decided I'd like to take a drive, with you," she announced.

"What?" he blinked.

"A ride - in a horseless carriage," she elucidated.

Jenny opened her purse and tossed her car keys to Tris. "Dave walked to the _Beacon _office today, so you can take the station wagon."

"Were you two planning this?" Tristan asked, hardly able to believe someone was ASKING him to drive.

"No, he considers it good exercise," Jenny shrugged. "Besides, Schooner Bay is so small that if you live in town, it doesn't make much sense to drive everywhere. Unless you're achy, sick, the weather's bad, or there's stuff to carry."

"True," the ghost agreed. "You two coming along?"

"No," Jenny said, then added hurriedly, "But, not because I'm scared to put my baby in a car you are driving. I've got work to do here. So, shoo. Have fun."

Beaming extravagantly, Tris turned to his sister. "Well, come on, then. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Fantastic!" He paused. "If we go far, I'll fill the car, Jen."

"See that you do," the young mother winked.

XXX

While Aunt Violet went to listen to Sean and Molly practice some musical number, Daniel vanished to his office for a time. Jonathan headed to town to pick up some new shirts before he returned to school the next week. Carolyn tried to settle down and compose a story for the paper, grateful that Barnaby was okay with his news staff working at home, but she felt uneasy. Unable to shake the feeling, she realized that this was the sort of sensation she only rarely got nowadays. It only hit when Daniel was uptight. Considering that his beloved aunt was here and life was going so well, she could not imagine what was wrong.

There was nothing for it but to ask, so she headed to the attic. "Captain? Daniel? What's wrong, love?" she called after knocking on the door and hearing him say she could enter.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Daniel Gregg."

Her ghost smiled. "Can't fool you, can I, my darling? Not these days."

"Nope. So, 'fess up. What's wrong?" Carolyn crossed the distance to him and stared into his face.

"It's silly, but I've been feeling - I don't know, sad, angry, a little resentful even, about Aunt Violet and Isolde. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to see Aunt Violet and to meet Isolde, but I know they must soon leave, and saying farewell ... It seems too hard to do a second time."

Carolyn reached up to kiss him. "It's not silly. You are never that. It's going to hurt to let go all over again. No one likes pain. I bet Tris and Sig feel the same. Probably Sean, too."

"True. But, I do not want to ruin the rest of their time with this angst."

"Then, don't. Just enjoy it."

"I will do my best."  
She smiled. "Good."

XXX

That evening, on various trumped up, yet transparent excuses, the Captain, Tristan, Molly, Blackie, and Isolde showed up at the Farnon home so that the rest of their family could jump out and yell surprise. Thanks to a few hours of coaching, Amberly even managed to say something that sounded rather like the right word at the proper moment.

As Daniel took the slice of chocolate cake with coconut frosting Martha handed him, he thanked her and said, "You know, it occurs to me that given Tris' propensity for floating on ceilings that you can no longer make the statement that you don't go to Peter Pan's birthday party."

"Well, I just found out there's more to Heaven and Earth than I thought there was," the housekeeper shrugged. "What self-help book did Claymore find for you this year?"

"I think it was something about _Becoming a Transparent Person_," the ghost chuckled.

"And I think you have that down to an art form," she snorted, then broke off to laugh at Jonathan and Tristan's game of batting a balloon back and forth all around the room.

"True," Daniel nodded. "I had thought that he had gotten over wishing I would be invisible. Extremely invisible, that is." He fingered his earlobe as he considered the matter.

"I think he has," Violet smiled at her nephew. "I believe this is Claymore's idea of a joke."

Daniel shook his head. "Another aspect of him that needs work."

The older ghost shook her head. "Now, Danny." Their eyes turned to look at the wandering balloon accidentally bopped Claymore's bald head, making him jump like some had poured ice down his back. "Perhaps he could use a little polish."

The Captain snorted a laugh, then grinned as he watched Dave pick up Amberly so she could swat at one of the balloons.

Several more people joined the game, partly out of self defense as the toy missiles were indiscriminate in their travels, bouncing into anyone that got in their way, whether they were actively involved in the match or not. Those who had rather not play headed to the far corners, trying to stay out of range.

In one of the corners, Thom found himself standing next to Isolde. "Figured you'd be out there swatting balloons?" he asked. "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

She shrugged delicately. "Well, it's over a week off, and I really don't have them any longer, but thanks. And also, for being so gracious to my brother."

Thom blinked. "Er - I figured out fast that there wasn't any - spark - between Sig and my Mom, even if a lot of folks kinda assumed there was until Dash made it clear that he was interested and she made it clear she liked him best." He made a face. "That sounds completely high school-ish. Sorry. Still getting used to my mother being in a romance. Think I would be whether the guy was alive or otherwise."

"I meant Tris," Isolde corrected. "But, I do appreciate you not being put off by Siegfried living with Lynne for a time."

"Oh. Well, that's a little tougher, but he's never done anything to make me suspicious; more importantly, _Candy_ never has. I know she loves me, even if we are not soul mates. And, when I was hurt, he helped keep me from losing my mind. Recovering from an accident is incredibly boring, you know. But being bored is almost impossible with him around. He didn't have to be so blasted nice. You can't hate someone who tries to be so kind to you. What's more, since having a body is optional for him, I figure it would take a little more effort if they wanted to ... What it comes down to is, I trust both of them. Yeah, I could make myself nuts about them being friends, but why? It'd just make me a creep and give Candy a valid reason to ditch me." He scowled. "I kinda wore out the book of Phillipians - that verse about meditating on what's good, noble, and so on."

"It's still kind of you," Isolde smiled.

"So, I'm a great guy," he tried to downplay her words. "Or a jerk for keeping two soul mates apart. I like option one better. So, heaven, is it nice?"

Recognizing that he was trying to change subjects, Isolde allowed it. "Yes. We came to visit for the sakes' of those we love, not for our own good. If I thought too long about home, I'd weep for missing it. Even the joy of being with those I love is pale compared to being there, to being able to see Our Lord without - the whole veil of humanity clouding my vision. It's - there's not words." Her face grew radiant at the memory.

Thom absorbed this. "Backing up a bit, would I be doing the right thing to let Candy go? I wouldn't tell the scandal sheets that there's ghosts or anything. I know death is something I'll have to face, and I want to do as much _right_ as I can before then."

"Doing right isn't what gets you - points," Isolde reprimanded. "Believing right is what counts."

"This I know. Blackie is my cousin and I listen to him."

"But, no, I don't think so. You were allowed to get between them, so your marriage has a purpose, until you are parted."

"By dying," he finished. "I guess I'm not missing a soul mate?"

"You are, but she's unavailable, completely unavailable. Even if you divorced tomorrow, she's no place you can reach now."

Something about Isolde's tone told him to stop asking questions.

Seeing his slightly abashed looked, Isolde's face softened. "I do not have exact knowledge, just that what I said was the truth. What I can tell you is not all the answers, just enough to give you peace."

Thom's lips twisted up toward his nose as he considered. "Okay. I guess I shouldn't ask about my dad?"

"What about him?"

"Is he - okay? Does he know about me?"

"Yes, to both. And that you have a step-dad who loves you very much." Isolde smiled kindly, then moved away to let Thom ponder what she had said. She wondered if anyone else needed to ask about a friend or family member of the other side. Jonathan had cornered her earlier about his one-time best friend, Billy, and she had assured him the boy had been healed and now had all his hair.

Barnaby edged away from the flying balloons to stand beside Daniel and Carolyn. "I have to confess that I felt completely stupid for the first time in years when I went to try and buy birthday presents for you all," the professor confessed. "Blackwood was easy; he always wants a new commentary set or something like that. But, you, Molly, Tris, and now Isolde - what does one get a ghost, especially one who's returning to Heaven shortly?" He shook his head, but looked strangely happy about his confession. "It's been the most interesting problem to figure out."

Carolyn tried hard not to laugh. She knew how he felt.

"Truly, Barnaby, I neither need nor want anything," Daniel assured the man. "Having my aunt show up is a gift that I would not have dared to dream of having. Anything else is purely extra." The seaman grinned. "However, that said, I was most appreciative of the Madeira."

"I decided that if you hadn't gotten tired of Dash giving you a bottle every year for the last few decades, one more wouldn't hurt."

Daniel nodded. "Sticking with what works is always a sound plan. I am also rather looking forward to hearing Molly sing some of the music in that songbook you gave her."

Barnaby shrugged. "Now, that was sort of a selfish gift. I want to hear that, too. That is, if Jen doesn't kill me for giving Tristan a remote control car. He and Dave may drive her nuts playing with it. I thought about a real car, but I forgot to check with Adam to see if Tris is legal or not, and he really shouldn't be on the road much until he is. But, he would be, so Ed might have to arrest him, which would be useless. Adam's got a lot on his mind, though, so I probably shouldn't ask him a lot of questions." He frowned. "You don't think he's really going to name my newest cousin Keturah, do you?" He stumbled slightly over unusual moniker.

"He got tired of the A's, huh?" Carolyn asked rhetorically. "I doubt it. I don't think Jess would let him."

Barnaby nodded, somewhat reassured. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he mused, "Of course, if she did, I'd have a murder plot to write; provided of course that I came back as a ghost."

"But one of my favorite relatives would be in jail, so let's come up with another way for you to solve a murder mystery," Carolyn suggested.

"That's a good point," Barnaby nodded. "And, it might take months or years to be substantial enough as a ghost to write a book. By then, I might not want to write one." Suddenly, his frown deepened. "Say, where's - that other ghost? Applegate?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "There is little telling. He tends to get lost. Even Fontenot cannot implant a sense of direction in someone who lacks one." He shook his head. He had debated who was the more inept, Claymore or Elroy, but never been able to decide which.

Sean had wandered over and been listening to the conversation for a few moments. "I did call upon Elroy and ask if he'd like someone to come guide him, but he feels safe where he is, and I think he might be afraid of something happening to his person if he's not there to keep an eye on her."

"That's sweet," Carolyn smiled, then rolled her eyes. "Or - wait - Are your crewmen allowed to be sweet, Daniel?"

"I believe Fontenot did convince me to allow Applegate to retire from service to the sea; therefore, I have no jurisdiction over him, my dear," the Captain replied with mock severity. "I will grant that his gesture does qualify as being - sweet. However, might I also point out that were he still a member of my crew, it would simply be - responsible." He added a wink.

"He does want to be guided here for a brief visit when baby Pierce; I can't even pronounce the latest name Adam came up with for him or her," Sean rolled his eyes, "makes their entrance. Blackie should NOT have asked Adam to lead a Bible class. Not when he's thinking of namin' a child!"

"That wouldn't keep him from reading the Bible," Carolyn pointed out.

"True. And ye can't fault someone for doing that."

A sudden tension rippled across the room. Carolyn's eyes dodged to her husband as her brows shot up.

"Another spirit is - here," Daniel murmured.

"And I don't think it is Elroy," Sean added grimly a second before the new ghost manifested.

"That's not one of my blokes," Bree exclaimed, clearly startled. When Dash had made his observation about feeling someone's approach, she had expected that another member of her troupe had decided they needed their hand held or something like that and been prepared to deal with it as testily as the case warranted.

"Wolfston! What in blazes are you doing here!" Daniel demanded.

"Isn't that the utter jerk ... " Jess whispered to Adam, but the sound carried so that everyone heard.

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded.

"Where's my rolling pin?" Martha muttered.

Claymore whimpered and tried to hide behind Bronwyn.

"I'm not here to make trouble," the gruff and grim ghost frowned. "Fact is, I am not certain why I am here; I just felt as if - as if I needed to be here." He shook his head in bewilderment. "I had no idea that any of you were here. You have my word."

Fontenot snorted.

"He speaks the truth," Violet said in a quiet, yet commanding tone.

"That he does," Isolde added.

"Issy? What - ?" Tristan gasped. "Why would you two call - HIM - here?"

"We did not, brother. But, we know why he is here," she said quietly, then bent to kiss Amberly's cheek.

"No," her twin whispered.

"It can't be - " Daniel echoed.

"Now, Daniel, dear boy, you knew we were here for just a short while," Violet said. "The time has come for us to leave, and to take this fellow with us. His time on this side of the veil is over, and there's a lady waiting for him." She hesitated. "That is, it will be as soon as you all and he make peace."

"So, you'll stay until we forgive him?" the Captain asked hopefully. "I assure you, I can hold a grudge a very long time."

"So can I," Dash piped up. "Can't you, Sig, old son?"

"Absolutely, but since I have no reason to have a quarrel with him, I doubt that is a factor."

"And, didn't you forgive him way back when you and Carolyn legally married?" slipped out from Thom.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to put you on a witness stand," he said under his breath.

Daniel looked chagrined.

"But, Jon, Mom, Martha, and I never really have," Candy said. "Neither's Claymore or Uncle Ed."

Claymore shot a terrified look toward his "uncle," silently asking, "what do I do?"

"I never held a grudge; I didn't even know why Martha left. Just glad when she came home," Ed shrugged.

"Daniel, we can't stay, and he will go with us regardless," Violet said. "This is just a chance to make peace, for your sakes."

Though her words did not make the seaman at all happy, he nodded. "Say what you need to," he consented.

"Our leaving was a turning point," Carolyn said. "They say if you love someone, let them go. If they don't come back, it was not meant to be, but if they do, love them forever. I suppose we had to go, so Daniel could love us forever. I don't hate you, Admiral."

"I guess I don't either," Martha nodded.

Reluctantly, Jonathan echoed her and Claymore squeaked out that he just wanted bygones to be bygones.

Fontenot huffed, "And, though not asked, I forgive you for being a pain in the - lower regions."

"And besides, we'd have never met Uncle Dash, or the rest of our family, if that hadn't happened," Candy finished. "But, do you two have to go?"

"Yes, dear girl, we must," Violet replied gently.

"But, we look forward to seeing you all again, in a day not distant, for us, at least," Isolde smiled. "Decades are nothing on the other side."

"They're a lot on this one," Siegfried mumbled.

"Then, fill them with joy so that they will fly," Isolde instructed. "I love you. All of you."

"As I do," Violet said. "And I am so pleased with who you have become, my children."

Captain Gregg swallowed a lump of pain that had gotten lodged in his throat. "Please, don't go," he whispered.

"Not just yet. Please, let us have a moment more," Tristan echoed, his eyes as filled with sorrow as Daniel's were.

Violet shook her head. Her face and Isolde's had become radiant again. "Be good to each other," they said together, then each took one of Wolfston's hands.

A second later, the trio was gone.

Carolyn wrapped her arms around the Captain. Sean and Molly held onto each other. Bronwyn embraced Siegfried. No one told Tris to get off the ceiling as he drifted up there to hide his misty eyes.

An eternity passed in minutes.

"I knew it would hurt," Daniel choked out, "I just did not know how deeply."

Finally, Tris drifted back to the floor, having gotten his emotions under control, and he said hoarsely, "But I wouldn't have traded those days for a fleet of cars."

"Nor would I have, lad. Nor would I."

_MT 27:52 And the graves were opened; and many bodies of the saints which slept arose, _

_MT 27:53 And came out of the graves after his resurrection, and went into the holy city, and appeared unto many. King James Version _

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
